


Smile for Daddy

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, M/M, Modelling, Soiling, daddydom, diaper use, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young tech graduate stoops to the lowest of lows to make a bit of cash, only to end up a changed little sissy.





	Smile for Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a friend.

How did he get into a mess like this?  
  
That's the first immediate thought that went through the mind of Jack, a 22-year-old tech graduate, as he stared at the white and crinkly garment resting in his hands.  
  
Since he hadn't been able to find a job after getting his degree, he turned to alternative methods of earning income... and one such avenue was modeling. He was quite attractive for his age, though more in the feminine sort of way. Wide hips, slim chest, cute face, the markings of a 'femboy'. Faced with a chance to use his body for good instead of just letting it be squandered, he hopped on the chance to earn some quick cash through a skeevy sounding job. He really needed the money after all.  
  
He just didn't anticipate to be roughly shoved into a changing room with the order to strip bare and put on this... awful looking adult diaper. Decked out in cute stars like it was fit for an infant, it was beneath him. Utterly so. What did they take him for, a pervert? Maybe they bought into the rumors that everyone that worked in tech was secretly into a lot of fucked-up stuff, but...  
  
'Focus, Jack. It is just a job. Nobody will see your pictures, at least not with your face on them.' His mind tried to stay rational, even as his fingers continued to tremble. Something within him was highly hesitant of the prospect of showing himself off in such a fashion. Something he quieted down by shaking his head to clear out both voices.  
  
"It's now or never..." Jack muttered to himself as he took a deep breath while sitting down onto the table provided for his convenience. His rear rumbled as he felt his cheeks touching the white underwear, and his body likewise continued that instinctive movement as he pulled the middle of the diaper through his legs.  
  
His cheeks blushed red as he felt his cute cock pushing against the front of the padding, more so as he taped the sides of the diaper shut. He could barely feel his rod wriggling around inside of the tight star-covered padding, even as he looked at himself in the provided mirror.  
  
The young man paused as he rubbed the side of the diaper with his fingertips, taking note of just how much the padding added to his figure. "It looks like I'm as stacked as a supermodel, with this thing on..." Jack mused to himself as he continued to slide his fingers along the stars on his diaper, furrowing his brow for a moment as he pushed inward near the crotch.  
  
No good. Too thick. He couldn't even feel his cock through it, and yet the fact he couldn't excited him on some level. That... strange sense of excitement sent a shiver down his spine. 'Why am I...' He thought to himself, only for his thoughts to be cut off as he heard the photographer yelling at him from behind the curtain.  
  
"Oi, Himbo! Get your finely sculpted padded ass out here so we can get the shoot over with!" The gruff-sounding voice ran throughout Jack's ears, prompting the feminine boy to slowly slink out towards the chair sitting straight in the vision of the camera.  
  
"Good, took you bloody long enough." The smirking bastard of a rather awful-looking man commented before motioning towards the seat. "Get your diapered butt on that chair, Himbo. And try to look pretty, I'm not paying you enough for you to have second thoughts."  
  
The man's commands were just as rough as his appearance, but Jack had to listen to him. He was the boss after all. He wanted the money, so he had to do as was commanded. 'What I would not give for a way out of this. If only it had been traditional modeling, then maybe I would be less embarrassed...' The youthful man thought while his butt met the seat. He took a deep breath before shining a bright smile towards the camera, spreading his legs almost on instinct.  
  
Licking his lips as he focused the lens on the 'model', the ugly bastard laughed a little. "Come on, Himbo. You're a natural at this, why were you acting so shy and worried? Now come on, let's get some nice snapshots. The boss wants to make sure his next set of fap fuel is high quality, and he's going to dock my pay if we slow down any longer."  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Jack blinked. What just happened? Why did he feel so bubbly inside all of a sudden? Was something wrong? Why did he feel so relieved and lighthearted? One moment he was sitting on the chair, and the next it felt like an eternity had gone by...  
  
"Hahaha! Wonderful work, Himbo! You're looking great with that dirty diaper hanging from your waist. You've hit your quota for the day though, so I'm gonna have to ask you to scram so I can get these things developed."  
  
The audible guffawing from the older man made the young feminine boy worry. Then the smell hit his nose, and immediately his cheeks turned purple. He couldn't have... He was an adult, there was absolutely no way that he had shit himself!  
  
Looking down, however, Jack's fears were realized. Not only was he indeed wearing a dirty diaper, but the mess was... extreme, to say the least. The back of his diaper sagged off the edge of the seat, revealing the ample amount he had somehow dumped straight into the fluffy padding. The white had been discolored to a sickening brown, with a little extra yellow near the front that mixed with a sticky off-color white. Not only had he shit himself, but he had pissed and cum as well.   
  
His heart raced as he climbed off the stool before hurrying into the changing room. The older man's eyes glinted as he watched him toss the diaper out, uncaring if it would make a mess or not, before quickly storming off with the intent to never return... Not knowing that his fate was now sealed, ever since he looked into the camera's flash.  
  
"It seems like the camera's doing its job quite well. Can't wait to see him back here tomorrow, ehehehe..."  
  
\---  
  
Jack found himself in a void. A place devoid of light. He couldn't see head from tails in there. And yet, he knew something was off. He could sense it within his heart.  
  
Then, a light appeared from the most unlikely of places. His crotch.  
  
He looked down, only for his heart to sink as he saw the same star-covered padding that he wore earlier that day. Only, this time, something within him seemed awfully excited. Not in the same morbidly curious way that he had been before, this time it was eager and loving excitement. Familiarity. As if he couldn't be more pleased with what he saw.  
  
Before he had a moment to try and separate his thoughts, he felt his stomach turning... and a giggle slipped from his lips. 'Why am I giggling!?' He desperately thought, only to dig his hands into the front of his nappy as he grasped ahold of his cute little cock. A pitiful sissy cock, nowhere near as big as it was before... yet, the size felt right.  
  
The giggling diapered dolt played with his puny pecker as he pushed. He grunted, he panted and he groaned as he felt his ass cheeks parting bit by bit. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he heard the awful way his seat expanded, waste squelching as it forced its way into his favorite pamper...  
  
'Nonononono...' Were the thoughts of his normal and rational mind, which were being drowned out by his newfound lust for the sensation of shitting himself. Such a wonderful feeling, he could just...  
  
"Eehehehe... poopies..." The drool that ran down the diapered dummy's chin was a sign of how quickly he had fallen. He pulled his hands out of his diaper, both of them soaked in see-through seed that only a sissy could squirt out. One hand went down to squish against the seat of his diaper, while the other one remained in front of the boy's face as he licked it clean to the very last drop.  
  
"Jackie luuuuuv his poopies... ehehehehe..."  
  
\---  
  
Jack was in a horrible mood. The bags under his eyes easily let anybody tell that from a single glance. But the truth of why was a little more complex.  
  
First, there was the way he had woken up in his bed with a pile of excessive excrement laying between his thighs.  
  
Second, there was the way he felt utterly naked despite putting on quite an array of clothes, nothing even coming close to making him feel properly comfortable no matter how many he tried on.  
  
And lastly, the photographer that had made him dress up like an infant, only to congratulate him on having soiled himself on camera, had called him to ask for him to show up at the studio again. To think that he'd even dare call him again after he had been the source of such humiliation...  
  
Yet, here the young man was, knocking on the door to said studio. He could still remember the dream from the night before... and frankly, the rockhard cock in his pants made it hard for him to argue that he hadn't been turned on by any aspect of the dream. It wasn't a nightmare, just some sort of demented wet dream. Hopefully, it wouldn't be a recurring dream...  
  
"Good to see you too, sunshine. Smile at Daddy, will ya?" The awful man said as he ruffled the shorter youth's hair with a grimy smile. He was a lot nicer than yesterday, even if it was in a creepy way. Though, it was the kind of affection that Jack craved deep down, so his smile was coaxed out regardless.   
  
"That's the ticket, sport. Now go change into your diaper. We're going to get a loooot of shots today. And you've got just the kind of body that the boss wants to see in a pair of pampers."  
  
Something about the way the man spoke to him now made Jack feel all fuzzy inside. So fuzzy that he didn't even completely notice that he had thrown aside all his clothes in the process of walking to the changing room, his cock throbbing at the sight of his childish modeling-wear.  
  
"Diapy..." The young man giggled as he climbed onto the table, his bubbly butt firmly pushing against the back of the diaper. Like before, the mid-section of the diaper went through his legs before he snapped the wings shut... only, he then noticed that there were more diapers ready for him this time. Not just one, but at least half a dozen. All in different sizes.  
  
A slight bit of drool ran down his chin as he picked out another, repeating the process of sitting on the back, weaving it through his thighs and shutting it... And then again for the next few, until he couldn't even get close to closing his legs in any capacity. He tried to squeeze his legs together instinctively, but no dice. All he got for his troubles were a tingle in his tummy and his cocklet vibrating weakly within the confines of its soft prison.  
  
"You ready in there, Himbo? Daddy's got a camera with your name on it ready for your prize-winning smile."  
  
'Camera... Camera! Camera, CAMERA!' Something within Jack's mind began to scream, knocking him back to his senses for just a few moments. He started putting two and two together finally. The reason why things had suddenly taken such a turn... It was that blasted camera!  
  
He had managed to shit himself in front of it, the light from the diaper in his dream mimicked that of the flash from the camera, and now... Wait... if he turned out like this after just a little exposure to the light, then what would happen if he kept going?  
  
'Do not even think about it, you will be lured into its trap once again!' The sensible parts of Jack's mind yelled, only for his sissy cock to throb. On some level, it was too late. Any resistance he'd put up would be eventually silenced, whether by the light or the man operating the camera.  
  
The sissified man huffed as he waddled his way out of the changing station, only to be faced with the older man, who couldn't help but grin down at him. "Why, you look just adorable enough for a shoot. Come on, Sissy. Climb onto Daddy's chair, and we can get this over with. Just you, me, and Mr. Camera."   
  
The infantile way he talked down to him made Jack's heart waver, while his mind continued to scream only to be smothered by the soft sensations around his waist. "Uhuh!" The young man giggled as he continued his waddle, this time determined as he climbed right onto that chair, smiling for the camera.  
  
"Alright, Sissy. Say Cheese!" The older man laughed as he pushed the button to turn on the camera, crossing his arms with a satisfyingly smug grin on his face.  
  
The sissified young man's eyes noticed the device's light turning on, and his mind wrestled control back for one desperate little second, causing Jack to raise his hands to block his eyes from its light. "H-Hehehe! N-No light for Jacky! No stinkies, no poopies!" He cried out in victory, only for his tummy to rumble. "W-Wait, no! No poopies didn't see light!"  
  
The photographer laughed, having a riot with the way the young man behaved. "What, you thought you could just avoid the effects of the camera by looking away? You really are a Himbo. Just being in its line of sight exposes you to its effects. Now, be a good Sissy slut and shit out the rest of that brain of yours. Okay?"  
  
"N-Nuh! Dun wanna!" Jack cried out, but it was too late. Especially as his hands lowered on instinct...  
  
*FLASH*  
  
The camera flashed, and Jack was gone. Just like he was before. Only a giggle and a drool were left in his place. A childish mind, a lacking brain, and a tummy full of poopies.  
  
"Pooopiiiieeessss..." Jacky giggled as he squished his layered diaper around on his chair, only to push, the sludge that was his shit pouring out with ease as there was not a single bit of resistance left in him. Not after that camera just blatantly blinded his mind and made it a slave to its infantilizing effects.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
The camera flashed again as the young Sissy pushed as hard as he could, prompting his eyes to roll into the back of his head as his tiny sissy schlong squirted a lot of sticky see-through gooeys into the front of his innermost diaper. His mind wasn't going to come back after this experience, and the older man made sure of it.  
  
"Poopy! Pooooopy!" The mind broken youth chimed as he pushed and pushed, yet nothing really seemed to happen on the outside of his diaper. The layers were too large for such meager shits to do anything to the color or the form of it... Which just prompted the camera to activate yet again.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
With the third flash, Jacky felt his colon expand to limits that humans arguably couldn't reach. He could feel an entire month's worth of waste just pumping its way out of his ass like it was being forcefully sucked out, successfully distending the back of his diapers as the innermost layers were overflowing. Once one layer had been filled up, the rest of that colossal shit-snake poured its way into the next layer, and so on as it just kept on growing.  
  
His poor chair was gradually being consumed by the padding growing and spilling downward, making it harder for somebody to make out the chair in the first place. With how much of that waste had been filling his diapers, it'd almost be more correct to suggest that he was sitting on his padding like it was a beanbag chair. And it wouldn't be an incorrect assumption.  
  
Jacky could only giggle as he pushed his hands against his brown diapered front, drooling onto the dirty padding as he started rocking back and forth. His eyes, unfocused as they were at this point, still looked towards the general vicinity of the camera, subjecting him to yet another flash... And many, many more to come.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
\---  
  
By the time the "Photo Shoot" finished, Jack was no more. Now, there was only Jacky. The infantile soiling Sissy-slut. The giddy and giggly guy with cock and poop on his mind 24/7. Good for nothing more than a quick blow, since there was no way he was going to get those filled diapers off his waist.  
  
"You've turned out sooo nicely, Sissy. Come on. Smile at Daddy." The man who had operated the camera laughed as he unzipped his pants, shifting towards the boy with the pile of poo-filled padding around and below his waist.  
  
Jacky giggled absentmindedly and smiled, only to look down at the older man's cock with a hungry look in his eyes. "Cock! Cock for Jacky!" He licked his lips eagerly as he tried to paw his way towards the rod, only for the tip of the pillar to push against his puckered cock-pillows as 'Daddy' stepped onto one of the diapers for support.  
  
"Dig in, Sissy. And have a bit of fun while you do it." The photographer commanded, only to let out a moan as the young man wrapped his lips around that rod as he suckled from it as if it was a bottle full of milk. With that same absentminded and idle look in his eyes. He just wanted to satiate his newfound oral addiction.  
  
That's exactly what Jacky was good for at this point. Sucking cock, looking cute, pooping his pampers, and being absolutely useless out of those three things. He couldn't even think of anything else, the concept of doing anything outside of those three things was alien to him. The camera made sure of that. He was nothing more than a silly sissy slut. As he "always" had been.  
  
"I'll have to give my regards to Mr. Grimwald. His technology earned me yet another wonderful slut." The photographer laughed as he ran his hand through the cock-sucking sissy's hair, grinning as he peered towards the inactive Camera. And the photo of the feminine lad clad in his normal diaper, hanging off the side.  
  
Jack's old life, captured in a single frame.


End file.
